


A Little Bundle of Joy

by abberwocky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, McMercy, New Family, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: Jesse and Angela welcome their new arrival.





	A Little Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaahhh so fluffy >_< I had way too much fun writing this. Thought I'd change it up and use the present tense; seemed to suit this better somehow. Anyway, this is for Day 4 of McMercy Week - Family.
> 
> As always, enjoy lieblings!

Weary yet content, Angela smiles weakly at her doting husband. Jesse brushes away the strands of hair matted to her forehead and kisses her softly.

“I’m so proud of you,” he whispers, a smile drifting in his voice. He too is tired, but the feeling is worth every sleepless hour, every pain. All of it is worth it, now that she is here.

The bundle in Angela’s arms stirs; Jesse tentatively reaches out, but he hesitates. His wife sees this and places a reassuring hand on his own, gently guiding him. Never did he think he could feel so much love for such a tiny thing. He wants nothing more than to shower her in affection, but he’s terrified – she looks as if the smallest movement could break her. As if she’s read his mind, Angela sits up and slowly hands her over.

“Go on,” she encourages.

Jesse, now trembling, lets out a composed breath as he takes his newborn daughter into his arms. She’s heavier than he expected. Very carefully he cradles her in his arms, gazing at her in complete awe. The infant opens her eyes slightly, and Jesse is looking into his own.

“Hey there beautiful,” he murmurs lovingly, a faint tremor in his voice. “I’m yer daddy.”

Angela nestles into his neck and can feel his shoulders ease as he begins to relax. She runs a thumb over one of her daughter’s delicate hands, and tiny fingers take hold of her own.

“You know, she still needs a name.”

“Well, I do have one in mind,” Jesse admits. “But I don’t know if it’s a little too close to home.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“Anabelle.”

Blinking back the tears, Angela simply nods and kisses him on the cheek. For their fallen captain, the woman who guided them both and taught them so much.

“Anabelle Ziegler-McCree. Oh, it’s perfect.”

The new parents share a loving kiss. As they part, Angela rests her head on her husband’s shoulder and her eyes ease closed. Jesse’s eyelids are heavy, but he fights to keep them open – he simply can’t take his eyes off little Anabelle.

“Finally,” he sighs, “we can be a family.”


End file.
